In Your Face!
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: Naruto gets a fiancé. Being the person that he is, he tries to rub it in Sasuke's face. That backfired on him. NaruHina. Slight SasuSaku. Prompt for hypheniated. One-shot.


**This is a prompt thing for ****hypheniated. I felt like doing it. So sue me!**

**Prompt:** _in your face!_

**Disclaimer: Meh. Don't own Naruto.**

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

It's taken him months, but Naruto finally has the guts to do it. Deep breath in. Deep breath out.

Slowly, he makes his way over to the restaurant. It was big, lovely, fancy and he made reservations. All by himself. With a little help from Sasuke, but no one needs to know that.

He and his beautiful girlfriend made their way inside.

"Good evening Monsieur, Mademoiselle. Do you have reservations?" the hostess asked.

Naruto nodded. "Uzumaki."

The hostess looked at the names on the clipboard. "Ah! Here it is. Right this way."

As Naruto followed, he bent his head down and whispered, "You look wonderful, Hinata."

Hinata giggled into her hand. "Well, you told me to dress nicely."

"That I did." Naruto gave her a grin.

Hinata giggled some more as the sat down.

"Here are you menus, your waiter will be with you in a moment."

"Thank you," they both said as the hostess left to attend to the other gests.

'_Everything is going perfect!'_ Naruto thought, until he looked at the menu. Everything, and I mean _everything_, was in French. _'Shit!'_

While Naruto was trying to read the menu, a waiter came to take their orders. "I'll have the…" Naruto missed everything after that. French words tend to hurt his brain.

"And you Monsieur?"

"Uh..." Naruto had a frightful look in his eye.

Hinata, being the wonderful person that she is, saved him. "He'll have the same."

"What about drinks?"

"Just red wine."

"Alright." The waiter took the menus and sped off to the kitchen.

"You know French?" Naruto asked.

"Well when you live with the name Hyuuga, you are required to know Italian, French, and Latin," she shrugged. "No big deal."

"Oh."

After talking for a while the food arrived. Naruto, not wanting to starve after he saw what the food was, at it reluctantly. As soon as their desert came, Naruto stood up.

"Hinata, I've been wanting to ask you something these last couple of weeks. We've been dating for about four years now. And everyday I fall in love with you more. Everything about you keeps me coming back to you. You hair, your eyes, your voice. The way you say my name when you're mad at me for eating too much ramen. The way you laugh is music to my ears. Your breathing soothes me at night. And if you ever left me, I'd fall to pieces right then and there. So before that happens I want to ask." Naruto stopped to take a breath. Hinata nodded her head, asking him to continue. He got down on one knee and took out a velvet box. Hinata gasped. "Hinata Hyuuga, will you marry me?"

The ring was a simple one. Silver band, two small diamonds, and a bigger diamond in the middle. But what surprised her the most was that the diamond in the middle was a purple color. _'How did he afford this?_

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, not trusting her voice. Naruto gave a big, foxy grin as he slid the ring on her finger. He gave her a chaste kiss.

"N-Naruto, h-how in th-the world di-did you p-pay for t-this??"

"I saved up all of my ramen money. Teme wouldn't give me some. Said it had to be bought by me." He gave a sheepish smile as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata was surprised. He used his ramen money to pay for her engagement ring. "Oh Naruto!" she gave him a big hug. "That's so sweet!"

Naruto smiled and hugged his fiancé back.

* * *

Naruto ran up to Sasuke with Hinata in his grasp.

"HEY TEME!" Sasuke and Sakura, who was with him, turned around to their friend. "Look!" he showed them Hinata's hand. "I got a fiancé first! IN YOUR FACE TEME!!!!! AND I DIDN'T NEED YOUR MONEY! LOOK AT THAT RING! THAT MEANS I AM SO MUCH BETTER!!!!!! Bow down to my awesome betterness! HAHA!"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke said. "You don't need to be so loud."

"Yes I do! I finally beat the Sasuke Uchiha! HA!"

"Um, actually Naruto," Naruto turned his attention to his pink haired friend. "Sasuke proposed to me last week."'

"WHAT?!?!"

Sasuke smirked. "In _your_ face dobe. I'm still better." Sasuke dragged Sakura away and towards his house.

Hinata was comforting a crying Naruto when Sakura spoke to Sasuke. "Can't you just let him win, just once?"

Sasuke smirked, "Nope. Because rubbing things in his face makes my day."

Sakura shook her head.

"WHY?!?! I NEVER GET TO SAY 'IN YOUR FACE' TO TEME!! YOU COULDN'T JUST LET ME SAY IT ONCE?!"

**-**

**--**

**---**

**--**

**-**

**Okay, not that much 'In you face' thing now that I read it over. Guess I was a little caught up…opps. Sorry!**

**That's it!**

**LATers!!!**

**Love,**

**GIANNA**


End file.
